


Hatter's Revenge

by SerasKucheki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Based off comic, Drugs, Fontcest, Helplessness, Immobilization, Implied Swapcest, M/M, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerasKucheki/pseuds/SerasKucheki
Summary: Cheshire really loves to push Hatter's buttons but the mad skeleton can only suffer through so much before exacting his revenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I would love to credit the beautiful artist eli-sin-g for their Alice in Wonderland comic. http://eli-sin-g.tumblr.com/post/152562140793/who-didnt-see-this-coming-lmao-xd-heres-the-link
> 
> Secondly, I would love to say how grateful I am for my best friend being a beta for this one shot even though she isn't into Undertale let alone this ship. MelodramaticSalad is her name on AO3, she is an amazing writer herself and do not be afraid to check out her work!
> 
> Lastly, I really hope you all enjoy this one shot. I really wanted this to be perfect and yes this is the first time I've written my own Undertail work. Don't be afraid to leave feedback and I will always respond! Thanks so much for picking this story to read~.

Embarrassment. Annoyance. Uncouth. Those were always the three words that came to mind whenever he thought of Cheshire. At first when Cheshire began to join in on the tea parties he wasn’t a bad person to be around but as time worn on the cat must have gotten comfortable with them and began to show his true colors. Hatter tried to look past it because there were certain quirks with everyone in Wonderland. However, there was only so much that he was willing to forgive him for and he had long passed his limit. As he thought back on the recent events that brought him to where he was now, it was much easier to formulate his plan and get ready for what he was about to do.

***

          

One of the most embarrassing moments he can recall was during the fourth tea party with Cheshire in attendance. The attendees were the usual, Dormouse, Hare, Hatter, and of course, the new addition. Even with Cheshire being a late addition, the one thing that was common among the four, was how they were all skeletons. Hatter was the only one who didn’t have any animal attributes, but that never stopped him from becoming friends with the other three. He was still getting used to the mischievous nature that was the main trait of Cheshire and since he believed that everyone could be his friend, some more hard work than others, he was attempting to look past it while still inviting him to the tea parties. The other two didn’t seemed as bothered by Cheshire and the only reason he could think of that was because Cheshire always seemed to target him.

          

Hatter sat at the head of the table, Dormouse and Hare on one side and Cheshire on the other. “Now that we are all here, I believe it’s time to start enjoying the tea!” smiled Hatter widely. He was the second tallest skeleton of the group and wore a red scarf tied as a bow in place of where a tie would be. His usual attire consisted of a red colored suit that almost looked like it had been through a battle and on top his head was a hat that he stuck various things under the ribbon to keep for later only to forget they were there. There was only so much a mad mind could remember after all.

          

Hare was more than excited to step in and start pouring everyone their tea. “It already smells so good Hatter, what flavor is it again?” he asked and was always excited for their tea parties. Hare was the smallest of the group and always wore a blue scarf around his neck with his blue colored suit. His eyes had stars for pupils and more energy than Hatter and Dormouse put together, not that Dormouse was of any competition for anyone.

          

”It’s a blend of my own making.” answered Hatter proudly as he picked up his cup of tea to smell it. It came out even better than he could imagine but it would have to wait for the first taste test.

          

”Will this one actually taste good?” piped up Dormouse, waking up out of his slumber long enough to thank Hare for the tea and make a jab at Hatter’s other attempts of making tea himself. Dormouse had an orange colored suit and a sloppily tied cravat. He was also the tallest skeleton of the bunch and had the most laidback attitude of all. He rested his head back on the table just missing the quick glare from Hatter.

          

Cheshire had a wide smile on his face as he watched the three converse with each other and when he got his cup of tea he quickly tried a small sip. He really didn’t care for tea all that much but it definitely tasted good. It even piqued his interest to know more of what went in it. His interest instantly shifted once Hatter began to bring up more riddles and puzzles that were usually unsolvable. Cheshire believed that they might have been solvable at one point, but that would have to have been before the Queen of Hearts took over the kingdom. As he noticed in prior tea parties, Hare and Dormouse would be more focused on each other, leaving the Hatter all to himself. When he first intruded onto the tea parties, he never believed that he would actually enjoy any of them. They were all farther away from sanity than anyone else in Wonderland and he honestly just wanted to see how far gone they were. He never would have expected to keep coming back and find himself listening intently to Hatter’s rambles. It did occur to him that he might like, like the Hatter but the Hatter never showed any interest back. If anything the Hatter only showed interest in puzzles, riddles and tea.

          

That’s when an idea came to his mind and the permanent grin on his face widened. _I want to rile him up, throw him off his groove and see how mad the mad Hatter can be._ Cheshire couldn’t deny his mischievous side forever and the prim and proper Hatter had to get upset too riiiiiiiiight? He had to lose his temper just like everyone else. It wasn’t hard to see the Hatter trying his best all the time to keep the party going properly while trying to forgive Cheshire for his quirks. He also knew this wasn’t the best way to go about getting someone to like him but there was something about Hatter that made him want to press his buttons. Cheshire set down his tea and he slowly began to disappear into the air with his grin vanishing last.

          

Hatter had barely finished explaining what was in his tea before Cheshire appeared above Hatter’s head floating in the air. “Have you ever wondered what a pussy feels like?” he asked as Hatter took another drink of his tea to only spit it out as he heard the question. “I meant a cat~.” he sang a little loving the blush that appeared on Hatter’s cheeks and how he quickly tried to clean up the tea that was left on his face.

          

”Excuse me?” he snapped at Cheshire feeling like he had composed himself but upon looking at where Cheshire had floated off too he could plainly see Dormouse laughing and Hare trying to hide the fact he was laughing behind his hand. Hatter felt embarrassed by how quickly the tea party’s momentum was destroyed by a single question and set a hard glare toward the cat.

          

”I’m assuming you haven’t then? Hmm…what a shame, I figured you would have already felt one before.” he winked at Hatter, whose blush only darkened, and the cat disappeared once again.

          

”I like him.” smiled Dormouse still awake to watch the end of their conversation. “We should invite him more.”

          

Hatter’s glare quickly turned to Dormouse, “I’d rather not have that kind of talk at _my_ tea party.” He purposely stressed how it was his tea party and he choose who showed up. There was one thing for certain, Cheshire wasn’t allowed at the next few ones or however long it took until he could prove he wouldn’t be so embarrassing.

***

          

Thinking back on the next memory only brought up the word ‘annoying’. Dormouse and Hare teamed up on Hatter over the next few tea parties, annoying him until he eventually invited Cheshire back. Cheshire had to know that he was talked into it as well, because the cat had a grin so wide that it only annoyed him more. Hatter got through it though with grace and good manners, no matter how much he wanted that grin off Cheshire’s face.

          

Hatter wasn’t on edge, he wasn’t. He was completely calm and in control as everyone arrived with Cheshire being last as he just appeared in his chair. Hare had baked something sweet to go along with their tea that day and was nearly bouncing around as he served the cake. “Thank you Hare.” he smiled at the rabbit and picked up the plate and fork to try a bite. It tasted delicious and he was glad that Hare was willing to share it with them.

          

Dormouse was awake the whole time he watched Hare dish up the cake and after Hare had sat back down he tried it as well. It was exactly the way he liked sweet things, sugar to the point that a little more would ruin the taste. He had a feeling that Hare made it especially for him but didn’t mention it as he ate the cake in silence.

          

Cheshire finished his cake quickly and downed his tea just as fast before looking at Hatter. The mad skeleton could feel someone looking at him and even though he knew who it was, he still saved the cat for last. His eyes landed on Cheshire’s whose were gleaming brightly with mischievous intent. He narrowed his eyes with the obvious question but Cheshire only shrugged his shoulders. “Lighten up Hatter, the tea party is great.” he smiled.

          

”Because of your behavior in the last one you should know of my reserve to be celebrating just yet.” he pointed out and picked up his tea to continue drinking it. His eyes stayed on the cat not wanting to lose track of him just yet.

          

”I said I’ll be good this time~.” he pointed out but he never did say how long he would be good. The tea party continued and Cheshire never asked for anything else just waiting for Hatter to drop his guard. As soon as Hatter visibly relaxed and began to talk to Hare about his recipe he floated up into the air and quickly dove for the Hatter’s hat. Cheshire started to float away holding the hat like a prize. “Try and catch me!” he teased.

          

Hatter felt his hat being taken off of his head and instantly looked in the direction of laughter. Cheshire had taken off his hood and placed the hat on his head. “Bring that back!” he snapped at him and even waved his fist in the air for emphasis.

          

”If you catch me you’ll get more than just your hat.” he winked at Hatter who finally stood up quickly and took chase. Cheshire quickly tired of the chase even though Hatter showed no sign of weariness after about ten minutes of not giving up. “You couldn’t even catch me.” he stated tossing the hat back to the Hatter.

          

”It’s nearly impossible with your teleporting and invisible abilities.” he pointed out glad to have it back and placed it atop his head. “Don’t touch my hat ever again.” he warned.

          

”I figured you’d be more ecstatic to feel what a pussy, I mean, cat felt like.” Cheshire teased again and this time instead of getting angry Hatter only straightened his scarf and hat before turning around. “Hey, are you really that mad at me?” he asked following after Hatter.

          

Hatter shook his head and decided to give something else a try. If Cheshire loved attention this much then maybe if he ignored him, he wouldn’t be so obnoxious.

***

          

Hatter wasn’t going to let Cheshire win no matter how uncouth he could get at some of the tea parties since Cheshire had become a regular. At least his attention began to get spread out a little between all three of them. Dormouse and Hare had a couple bad moments with Cheshire but for the most part, he was the center of the cat’s attention. He really didn’t want the attention, even though he did like the way Cheshire looked. If he wasn’t so mischievous and always playing tricks he would probably like him a lot more, and yet that’s all Cheshire did.

          

Hatter would be lying if he said he wasn’t at the end of his rope by the time the next party started. All he could think of is what Cheshire would do or say this time. He already had it in his mind to keep his hat close and his guard up. There was no way Cheshire would get the better of him this time and he wouldn’t stoop down to his level, he wouldn’t!

          

The party started out okay just as the all the rest, Hatter was the one to pour the tea today and hesitated slightly when it came to pouring Cheshire some tea. He smiled at the cat before setting the kettle down and drinking from his own cup. “Dormouse and Hare, how are things going for you guys?” he asked.

          

”It’s going along just fine.” smiled Hare widely. “I’ve been working on Dormouse not being so tired.”

          

Dormouse shook his head a little, “I’m not as tired anymore because I get to see these two’s sexual tension.” he teased motioning to Cheshire and Hatter.

          

Hatter instantly coughed and shot a glare at Dormouse. “There is no sexual tension.”

          

”Sure, whatever you say.” he smiled widely wanting to see what was going to happen this time.

          

Cheshire was glad someone could tell what he was doing since apparently, no matter what he did could push Hatter over the edge or just give in. He did try flirting with him as well but he never got anything in return. At least Hatter was fun to pick on and he didn’t give up so easily. “I thought we had perfect chemistry Hatter.” he stated as he drank his tea and moved to float in the air.

          

Hatter’s guard instantly spiked up when he saw Cheshire floating in the air and watched him carefully. He couldn’t be bested this time because he wasn’t sure of how much more he could put up with before he snapped. “We do have chemistry; it’s how you use it.” he pointed out especially since Cheshire only liked to push his buttons.

          

The cat began to float closer to Hatter who sat up straighter and watched as he floated behind his chair to the other side. “I think I know just the way to use my chemistry with you.” he whispered for only Hatter to hear.

          

Dormouse pretended not to be paying attention because this is exactly what he was talking about. Cheshire always tried to get a rise out of Hatter and Hatter, who was so prim and proper during the tea parties, never gave in. One of them would eventually win the battle and he just hoped he was there to see it. _My money is on Hatter, he doesn’t act as mad as people always say._

          

”I don’t think so.” he said taking his eyes off Cheshire as a way of saying that he didn’t care what he did. Hatter was about to lean forward to grab his tea cup when Cheshire floated in front of his face.

          

”Pour me some more tea, Hare!” he demanded the rabbit as he slowly floated inches from Hatter’s face. He tried looking back to watch Hatter’s face blush orange and had his tail wrap around Hatter’s jaw and neck. His tail slowly ran along his bones and he was sure if the Hatter had skin he would have goosebumps. Cheshire floated back over to his chair like nothing had happened and began to drink his tea since Hare did filled up his cup.

          

Dormouse was laughing and just enjoying the show of Hatter’s boundaries being shattered. He really didn’t think Cheshire would go any farther than taking his hat but he was so glad he did. Hatter continued to stare forward for a few more seconds with blush on his cheeks before he finally came back to his senses and rubbed his hand over his face. The blush had gone away but that didn’t make the smirk on Cheshire’s face and laughter from Dormouse disappear. _That. Is. It. It’s my turn now._

***

          

Hatter was walking through the woods looking for a particular mushroom. He needed it to complete his plan since he had already done everything else. Dormouse and Hare were asked not to attend the next one because he wanted to have a tea party with Cheshire alone. Thankfully they didn’t ask any questions even though Dormouse seemed to have an idea of what he was planning by the wink. He didn’t ask or care because he had one goal in mind, revenge. His eyes soon spotted the mushroom, put on some gloves and bent down to pick it up. _Now everything is complete._ Hatter smiled widely as he walked back to his place and went over his plan in his head one more time.

          

Cheshire was more than happy to attend a tea party with just Hatter and himself. He knew that Hatter really liked having tea parties and even though two of the guests wouldn’t be able to come the party was still going on. This was also a chance for him to be alone with Hatter and try to figure out if the other even liked him at all. Cheshire appeared in his seat and could see that Hatter was already pouring the tea into his cup. “So you’re used to my entrance by now?” he asked with a smile.

          

”Of course, you’ve done it enough to prank me and to travel around.” he answered with a nod and moved to sit down in his chair. Hatter picked up his cup of tea and took a sip of it.

          

”What are the other two doing?” asked Cheshire as he picked up his cup of tea to drink it quickly as usual. He did his best not to make a weird face when he tasted something a little different. It was definitely the blend that Hatter had made but he apparently changed it since the last time they had it. He just shrugged it off and set the cup back down.

          

Hatter had a faint smile on his face as he took another sip from his tea. Cheshire hardly ever enjoyed his tea with more than one drink so he knew that his plan would take effect quickly. “They’re just busy, they wanted to have a day to just themselves.” he answered trying not to stare at Cheshire so much as he waited.

          

Cheshire nodded at that understanding if the two wanted some time alone. He tried to think of something else to ask and it didn’t help that Hatter wasn’t saying anything. The silence continued to grow and he began to get uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat and it made Hatter’s attention snap to him as he felt a shiver run up his spine.  Cheshire knew there was no denying that he liked Hatter but with all his teasing and little pranks the other never seemed to return the feelings. He wasn’t even sure how to ask or find out so he soon stood up from the table. “Thanks for the tea Hatter, but I gotta go now!” he stated.

          

”Alright! Thank you for joining me while Hare and Dormouse aren’t around.” he said to Cheshire watching him closely as he got up from the chair. Hatter knew the cat wouldn’t stick around long if he was quiet and actually happy that Cheshire had ruined all the other parties so he knew his habits and personality by now.

          

Cheshire smiled widely and turned around starting to call up his magic to disappear. “Buh-bye?” he asked as his body suddenly failed him and he fell to the ground. He barely had enough control to turn his body enough so he didn’t fall flat on his face. There was a loud sharp noise of Hatter setting his cup onto the plate and then the table. Cheshire tried everything to get his body to move and he couldn’t help but feel the panic take over his body. His eyes were wide as he tried to summon his magic to help move and it wouldn’t work. “What the? Why can’t I move?” he asked trying to staying calm and focus. “Hatter?! Can you help me out?!” he asked as his eyes darted toward the skeleton. Hatter was looking down at him with no sign of worry on his face and moved to push his tea out of the way. He purposely didn’t have a lot on the table to help make things easier for him right now. The calmness on Hatter’s face as he stood up and moved to pick Cheshire up was enough to recall the memory of the different taste. “W-wait…did you put something in my tea?” he asked Hatter not sure if he liked being picked up by him when he was so helpless.

          

Hatter finally smiled at him as he looked down at Cheshire. “Oh you know, nothing much. Just some mushrooms with a paralysis effect.” he said simply as he set the cat on the table. Cheshire tried to move again and Hatter only shook his head. “Now don’t squirm. Let me reposition you a bit because you don’t want to be uncomfortable, right?” he asked carefully moving Cheshire where his legs were on either side of him and pulled their hips close together.

          

”I…don’t get it…why would you want to do this?” he asked as his arms and legs trembled from his efforts to get past the paralysis to gain control of his body. His cheekbones did have a dusting of blue on them because he liked Hatter but this wasn’t exactly how he planned on finding out. “What did I do that makes you want to immobilize me? I know you're mad but-“ he started before Hatter leaned over and set a phalange on his teeth.

          

”I could think of three times you teased me during _my_ tea parties. You asked if I ever wondered what a pussy feels like, then tried to play it off by saying you meant a cat.” he began explaining to Cheshire holding his hand up now to keep track of how many memories he would bring up. “You stole my hat saying that I would get more than just it back if I caught you.” he continued holding up two fingers now. “Then you recently ran your tail along my jawline in an affectionate way.” he finished holding up three fingers.

          

Cheshire remembered all those times vividly and could only smile at him. “Oh heh…I, um.” he tried explaining but was cut off once again by Hatter grabbing his jaw.

          

Hatter could see now why Cheshire teased him the way he did because he liked the look of Cheshire being helpless and blushing. “Enough talk Cheshire, I finally get to do this.” he said softly rubbing right at the bottom his jaw earning a small pleased noise.

          

”Wait…ah!” he said as he tried his best to bite back a moan and his instincts kicked in as he began to purr lightly at the touch under his jaw. Cheshire apparently was very wrong to believe that Hatter didn’t know how to touch a cat because he was getting all the sensitive areas without any hesitation. Hatter moved to start rubbing one ear near the base and inside of it. “N-not there…nyah!” he moaned again and this time Hatter heard it and his smile grew.

          

”Did you just say ‘nyah’? And that soft purring you’ve been making too…” he stated letting Cheshire know that every response he has made so far he has noticed. He watched as Cheshire’s eyes widened and the blush on his cheekbones darkened. Hatter also moved to grab his hips to pull his lower half off the table so their hips stayed close as he sat in the chair.

          

 _Shit! No matter how good this feels, I can’t let him continue._ “Enough of this! This is embarrassing, I’m going home.” he quickly stated and was so glad that his adrenaline was kicking in enough so he could roll around onto his stomach. His lower half was still off the table but his arms weren’t working well enough to pull him completely away from Hatter.

          

Hatter chuckled at his words and only remembered all the times Cheshire embarrassed him. “Oh, I’ve almost forgotten one other thing I’ve learned about cats.” he stated as his hand slowly moved over Cheshire’s trembling body as he continued to fight for control of his body. “They’re very sensitive here~.” he smiled as he pushed one finger down in between the lumbar curvature and sacrum.

          

All the progress Cheshire felt with his body dissipated the moment his finger pressed down at the base of his tail and moaned loudly. His whole body went rigid and then fell limply on his stomach. “H-Hatter?” he asked moving his head enough to look back at him. “I get it, I shouldn’t tease you.”

          

”I don’t believe you’ve learned it well enough.” he stated as he set his hands back on his hips to rub them lightly. “Now, it’s my turn. You understand that games are not one sided correct?” he asked as he grabbed his shorts and began to pull them off. His movements were slow as he watched Cheshire’s face the whole time. Hatter’s eyes didn’t leave Cheshire’s until his shorts were around his ankles and he had to focus on getting them completely off. The skeleton enjoyed the view of Cheshire lying there and he wasn’t trembling as much anymore. He raised an eye socket and moved to stand up so their hips were pressed against each other’s again and leaned over the cat. “Are you liking this?”

          

Cheshire blushed again and looked away from him. “Shut up.”

          

Hatter did have his suspicion about Cheshire because even though he messed with Dormouse and Hare, he never got as bad with them. “That’s a good thing then.” he said as he removed the fur, lifted Cheshire’s body up enough to pull his sweatshirt off and then pull his shirt up. Hatter then helped the cat onto his back and lightly ran his fingers down his ribs. Cheshire shivered and held his breath. He smiled widely and moved his hand inside of his rib cage to lightly trace his finger down his spine. Cheshire moaned again and arched his back. The purring was coming back and he knew he was doing exactly what he needed. He used both hands, one to tease the ribs on the outside and then one to tease inside of them. Cheshire continued to make pleased noises and he could see his soul and pelvis start to glow.

          

 _Alright, teasing Hatter was the correct way to go about this._ Cheshire loved everything that was happening and even though he was paralyzed by a mushroom it was still turning out in his favor. He had his eyes closed as Hatter continued to tease his body but when he felt him start to rub a finger along his ilium and to his coccyx they snapped open. Cheshire tried to look down at what he was doing and watched as his other hand rubbed his pubis. He moaned louder and bucked his hips. Even though he could move his body when it was stimulated just right he couldn’t any other time.

          

”Come on, I know your magic is close.” he stated continuing to rub and pinch the pubis until Cheshire’s magic finally formed into a cock. Hatter was glad for that and began to stroke Cheshire and rub his coccyx at the same time. Cheshire moaned louder again and found enough control of his body to buck his hips. Hatter thumbed the head and stroked his finger along his ischium.

          

”Hatter!” he moaned and tried to move again only making his hips tremble. Cheshire couldn’t handle this anymore, he needed more than what Hatter was giving him. “I’m close…please?” he tried asking but couldn’t get all the words out.

          

Hatter smiled widely at that and thumbed the tip of Cheshire’s length as he watched his face. Cheshire’s pupils were wide, panting heavily and his tongue had also manifested. “You are, huh?” he asked as his smile turned to an evil smirk. He leaned in close to his face and used his own tongue to lick his teeth.

          

Cheshire quickly tried to kiss him but Hatter pulled completely away from him. He blinked a few times trying to focus and when he did he could see Hatter cleaning up. “Wait…what?” he asked.

          

”Did you honestly expect me to finish you off? To fuck you?” he asked laughing as he finished up. “All you’ve done is tease me for weeks so I’m going to leave you here, so close to the edge.” he stated, running his finger along Cheshire’s length and earning another moan. “Maybe next time I won’t leave you wanting more.” Hatter waved at Cheshire really leaving him there on the table until the mushroom’s paralysis effect wore off.

          

”Fuck…” he cursed trying to move or at least trying to calm down. Cheshire couldn’t believe he left him there but everything the Hatter did and promised helped make up his mind. _Even though teasing him got me into this mess, I’m not going to stop if that’s how to get him unwound._ He laughed a little before grinding his teeth together. “I need to move!” he yelled out in frustration.


End file.
